1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used for fastening ropes or other similar linear tension members.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices known as cleats have been used for hundreds of years to securely fasten ropes and cords without necessarily needing to finish the process with the tying of a knot. They are probably most commonly used in boats and within that industry predominately in sail boats. The most familiar objects are the ones attached to a boat dock to temporarily attach the boat to it. Quite similar ones are attached at various points to many boats themselves. These are most commonly designed as a base which is permanently attached and from which two prongs project in opposite directions above the base. The rope is then wound around the prongs of the device in some fashion in lieu of tying a knot. Other uses were for keeping the sails in a particular position while under the influence of the wind. As the transportation industry increased in scope, various needs for tying down cargo became more apparent. Somewhat similar devices have been invented for that endeavor. Most of these inventions are somewhat portable in comparison to a dock cleat. Many are designed to be able to increase tension before the final fastening. Even with that aspect they all have the inherent fault of not being usable in a kinetic situation, such as a highly gusting wind on a sail. Many such as the devices of Turner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,443 Jul. 12, 1979) and Minkler (U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,834 Mar. 27, 1990) still require a knot at some point of use. Others such as the devices of Carr (U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,127 Jan. 18, 2000) and Richards (U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,925 May 6, 1997) are designed for two ropes to be used. Carr's also requires knots to be used.
Templer Jr.'s device (U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,921 May 28, 1996) is a very complicated three dimensional object requiring a complex weave to accomplish the fastening. This would be a very slow process, as would the use of Richards' or Carr's. Both Templer's and Minkler's would be expensive and complicated to produce with their protrusions and indentations which would involve die making and/or machining. Richards, Carr, and Turner have more simple designs but lack in speed and ease of use for fastening. They also do not provide for ease of use and fastening under kinetic loads.
Shell's device (U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,295 Jul. 27, 1993) has a simple shape but its anchoring ability is limited and not secure under kinetic changes in load. Even with the rope secured in its desired fashion a slackened tension allows its open hook an opportunity to come loose. An but the Carr and Shell devices are not designed to anchor at all, but function somewhere in the middle of the tensioning member. Those two devices have quite limited anchoring ability.
None of these devices are designed to be combined in a modular fashion to easily and quickly multiply its inherent strength.